


Bleu make me Walnuts

by Puddingloli



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Adolescence, Awkwardness, Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Growing Up, Yes. I ship this. The dynamic is really cute.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddingloli/pseuds/Puddingloli
Summary: The cute, little famed detective walnut cookie finds herself in an emotional dilemma, with a serious job to do at the cheesecake manor mansion how will our detective prodigy perservere? Especially when there's a cunning devil waiting to sweep her off her feet, lurking in the very shadows.





	1. Little walnut and the not so little dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> This is my honest attempt at a cute little fic about a hidden gem of a game that has gotten me obsessed with as of recently. Please pay little mind to any errors, both with my writing and the website format. Thx

The great detective walnut cookie was excited for tomorrow  
evening, for it was that once per year, greatly anticipated party that cheesecake cookie held at the grand cheesecake manor mansion, it was the talk of all the cookies in the past month. There was guaranteed to be exquisite food, alcohol (which she's too young to drink), she got to stay up past her designated bedtime, but what crossed her mind first was that dastardly schemish phantom thief, Phantom Bleu, who was very likely to make a huge scene at such a large event, except this time she was ready for him. She then took a glance at her golden invitation and proceeded to giggle to herself, noticeably blushing, forgetting her normal mature, serious self. Though only for a moment.

Walnut was often oblivious to her easily distracted, rampant wild mind and unlike her serious outer shell, she has a pure, child-like imagination and when mixed together with her often serious demeanor. She often thought about crazy detective schemes with over-exaggerated twists and conundrums, straight out of a mystery novel and like all young adults tend to deny, romance. She has encountered a dilemma, she would often daydream about some partner with the same love of suspense and mystery that she possessed along with the sharp sences and charm that she found attractive, keeping it professional on the case and intimate when alone. This was rather distracting, as it intervened with her usually logical straight train of thought. She would often swat at the idea like a fly and would attempt to convince herself that she was still a child and while mature, not mature enough for love. She goes onto tangents about how shes in her "prime years," years all about excitement and finding yourself as an individual, as it was way too early to fret over something so trivial and meaningless, but although pure thoughts of endearment were constantly dismissed and denied, deep down, she knew she was growing up.

The night before the big day was nothing out of the ordinary, well past the hour someone at her age would be deep in sleep, walnut cookie was immersed in one of her many detective novels, all of which she had already memorised to the very word, but there she was, sitting at her bureau, sipping on sweet herbal tea with junior teddy sleuth dozing on her lap.  
"This is a perfect way to end the day" walnut thought to herself.  
"Too bad there weren't any new cases for me to investigate as of recently." She thought dimly.  
"But the very image of being invited to such a big, refined party does peak my interest ." She though to herself, squealing internally.  
While approaching the end of her novel she already knew the conclusion, so the sets the book aside and leans her cheek against her palm and starts to ponder promptly of previous cases, which quickly turns into interpretations and make-believe scenereos of new cases that await her in the near future, which gradually turns into her passionate reveries. Her usual deep-in-thought expression is quickly replaced with a dazed, love-struck one. She starts to giggle lightly and drool at the mouth while thinking about her interpretation of her partner. A bead of salivate then proceeds to hit junior sleuth Ted in the back of the head, waking him up. He hasn't turned around but he knows what she's thinking about. He slowly rotates his head to face the love-struck detective, adorning an apathetic yet concerned expression before another glob of saliva drops on his face.  
It wasn't long before her lovey-dovey fantasies were swiftly cut off by the distant, uproarious ringing of her dial phone in the back of her office. She snaps back to reality and upon doing so she goes from confused, to irritated, to flustered real quick. She scrambles to her feet, simultaneously wiping the drool from her mouth, she stumbles towards the phone while attempting to avoid the tediously high stacks of books and loose papers of her unkempt office, tripping on a great deal as she struggles to get to the phone in a timely fashion. She takes a deep breath, exhales loudly, pauses, then quickly snatches up the phone.  
"H-hello?! Who is this? I-isn't it a little late to b-be discussing t-trivial manners at this h-hour?" Walnut meekly chirps.  
"Ah... Sorry to have bothered you at such an hour detective, it's cheesecake. I just wanted to ensure that phantom bleu will definitely be at this party?"  
"P-positive m-ma'am"  
"And you have a plan of sorts?"  
"Y-yep, absolutely p-positively"  
"Are, ...are you ok? You seem kind of nervous... is this not a good time?"  
"N-nervous?! Me?! A-absolutely not, I am the great d-detective and will apprehend that c-criminal without f-f-fail."  
"O-ok then, take it easy detective see you tomor..."  
"OkThAnkYouUsEEyoutOmOrrowbYeloVeyAMom." Walnut manages to say in a single short breath.  
Walnut quickly hangs up and gently sets the phone down while physically shriveling up in embarrassment. She then proceeds to turn off the lights and pathetically crawl into her bed, she buries her bright red tomato blush face in her tiny hands. That was all she could muster for that night for she was done.  
"That wasn't very detective like at all." she whimpers to herself regretfully.


	2. Coming out of your shell

The usual walnut cookie that was always upbeat and brimming with child-like confidence wasn't the same that morning, she started the day an embarrassed wreck at that, last night with all the unfortunate events that took place from the phone call, to how her daydreaming exposed her in front of the hostess, revealing her abnormally vulnerable self, there was just so much for her to think about and it made her want to curl up in a fetal position and cry, but she was better than that and besides, whether she wanted to or not she had a party to attend and that was final.  
"The famed little detective wasn't going to allow some figment of her mind to interfere with her soul duties." She reassured herself, although she had to admit she was a bit nervous.

"There!" declared walnut cookie triumphantly as she tugged on her bowtie, her desired look was complete, done in such an efficient manner as well... it looked better than she had first anticipated. Her outfit consisted of a milk choco tux with a complementing opened coffee overcoat, straight-legged tuxedo pants, a pair of slip-on dress loafers and an abnormally oversized panama top hat to top it all off, to which was only standing upright due to her unbound, puffy head of hazel hair. She then peered in the mirror to admire how mature she thought she appeared but in reality she was as cute as a button, even though cute she was practically emitting adult-like energy. Nothing was going to be getting in her way tonight. Walnut took a long, hearty gander at her old fashioned clock that was presented on her dresser, the hands read 5:30, although the officially party didn't officially begin in the next few hours she was to head out early in order to start off with an impactful impression. That, and to demonstrate her "maturity." Nothing could be more humiliating than last night, she was a new walnut from last night and was now ready to get down to business.

Her trek from her gloomy closed off shack to what she called "home" to the mansion wasn't any sort of hassle in the slightest, instead of feeling scared of the unexpected she felt quite relieved, relieved that yesterday was over and she was ready to do what she did best, it was as if all the uncertainty and pent-up nervousness was simply excised from her body, her confidence recovered and she believed that she was able to keep things under control this time, for she was "making a big deal out of nothing" as of before. She honestly forgot what her deal was, with her head up high she recognized a land mark near the mansion she was approaching her destination.

After a short while she arrived before the mansion and dispite there still being light out, the mansion brilliantly radiated with bright colorful lights with the gentle glow complementing the the pink and orange sunset, it was simply stunning. Being mesmerized by the view was an honest understatement, aside from the obvious there were many cookies already present, as if the party itself had already started, she could even hear music from outside.  
"Well... better get down there." Stated walnut to herself.  
The front gate was crowded with all kind of well dressed cookies all of which were seeking entrance, Pistachio and knight cookie were keeping track of admission, all the names were posted on a long list that flowed almost to the ground and twisted backwards, walnut could clearly feel the suspense of the list being checked for names, after a while it was finally walnuts turn, she stepped up to state her nam...  
"Sorry, no children allowed." Pistachio stated bluntly, not even looking from the list.  
"Child?!? Repeated walnut in insulted disbelief.  
"Hey Pistachio don't be rude, we've been over this." Scolded knight cookie.  
"I have my invitation right here" retorted Walnut.  
"See"  
*Pistachio eyed the letter suspiciously  
"C'mon, it's even got an authentic seal, let's just let her through." peeped knight.  
Pistachio, although recognized the seal was not convinced and was deterred on letting a child into a party that kids weren't allowed at in the first place.  
"Psst, atleast check the list." Knight proposed  
Pistachio hesitated, she forgot she had it in her hands.  
"I-Iwas getting to that!" she snapped, irritated.  
"Um, Name?"  
"Walnut"  
Pistachio scanned the list at a snails pace and it was making the anticipation very suspenceful, that was until knight cookie tapped on the board  
"Here "  
Knight's finger instantly locked onto the fancy lettering.  
"We have to let her through, just let it go"  
Pistachio, with an unamused look plastered on her face was clearly set on denying her entrance.  
"Uh, no. Sorry dear. Can't let you throug..."  
"You're always like this, can't you just let something like this go for once!!!" Said knight without any patience, cutting her off.  
"Didn't you pay attention to the rules at all!? NO CHILDREN ALLOWED is what it clearly said, is that helmet not enough for protecting that small brain of yours!? Idiot!!!" pistachio angrily shouted.  
"Who're you calling an idiot!? You can't let the  
simplest things go, this is why no one likes working with you!!!"  
"Oh yeah, well blah blah blah!  
"Blah blah, blahblah blah!."  
"BlAAAAaaaaah!!!"  
Walnut didn't know what to do she lost track of what was happening, they were just throwing insults without end, like an old married couple. There were still numerous people still stacking up behind her that also were unsure of what to do, she had to say something.  
"U-um"

"Wait, wait! Let her through." Called cheesecake in the distance, running towards them as fast as her extravagantly beautiful and just as poofy dress would allow her to, all while doing a little more than just attracting attention to herself, which thankfully ceased knight and pistachio's bickering. Though only for a small moment.  
"See told you." remarked knight smugly  
"You're trying to annoy me on purpose aren't you." Barked pistachio with veins visibly protruding from her forehead.  
"NAAAAaaaaaah, I would neve..."  
*pistachio quickly spun her spear around like colorguard flag and thrusted it in knights general direction with obvious intent to injure, to which knight foresaw it and blocked it with his shield. There was a loud clang of metal, but before knight could say some sly comment in return...  
"HEY!! What're you two doing?!" said cheesecake in shock.  
Both knight and pistachio were caught off guard, they had forgotten why their argument was suddenly interrupted. That was why.  
"You know how many guests are here? Heck, I don't even know, do you not feel embarrassed?  
Pistachio and knight said nothing. They were completely silent, they could do nothing but shake their heads and look guilty.  
"Ugh, just don't keep the guests waiting any longer then they have already, I'll be talking to you two later just try to get along for the remainder of the night. Alright.  
*They both nod...  
Knight turns to face walnut  
"Umm, WE'RE BOTH sorry about that swee... I mean miss, enjoy the party..."  
Walnut just nodded in response, she swore that he was about to say sweetie which peeved her a bit.

"See told you" whispered knight  
"Hmph"  
"Dont be like that, I got scolded too"  
"Shut up, don't talk to me."  
"We still need to do our job you know."  
"..."  
"..."  
"Next one in line!" shouted pistachio  
"Hey, don't igno..."  
"NEXT!"

Cheesecake, was still visibly irritated with those two, it apparently was a normal thing that happened on regular, and she also had to lecture them, AGAIN. Cheesecake felt that she was responsible for those two and apologized profusely. She didn't think that walnut was going to arrive so early, but thankfully cheesecake was attracted to pistachio's signature yelling that she just coincidently found her at the entrance, preoccupied at the gate long enough for the actual party to start.  
"Well anyways, go relax and try to forget about... that... Oh! And dont stress that much over something like this." reassured cheesecake. With walnuts excessive stuttering last night along with her "not so hidden blush which she tried so desperately to hide, cheesecake had her suspicions at first but now believed about her suspicions to be true, for cute lil walnut was interested in someone she concluded. She had a strong urge to smile, but was held back.  
"I, uh... noticed something was troubling you a great deal last night. What was that about?" teased cheesecake.  
Walnut flinched, she was taken aback from the sudden question but just shrugged it off, acting as if she hadn't had the faintest clue while slightly looking away to hide her hot blush spreading across her cheeks. Cheesecake saw through her endeavor. She broke her usual refined, mature character by unwillingly forming a grimace across her face which was only hidden from visibility by her shut fingers hovering over her mouth. Seeing walnut react in such a way was too adorable for her not to after all.  
"Well, "pFffFt." Just let loose and enjoy this marvelous party dear." Cheesecake managed to say without erupting into a giggling fit.  
"Y-yes ma'am" walnut said respectively before scurrying off. Once she was out of sight...  
"PFFfffTtt," cheesecake releasing all her pent-up laughter before chuckling to herself. She really wanted to make a playful comment on how cute the tiny detective was, but refrained herself. Walnut would've probably been upset. Cheesecake regained her composure and headed back into the manor.  
"Whew, good timing. My jaw was beginning to ache...  
Although, I do wonder what type of guys walnut's into?" She pondered...  
"An older guy would definitely be a better suit for her" she concluded."

Walnut knew that she mustn't get distracted from the immediate task at hand, her main priority, her only reason for coming here in the first place, all she had to do was pay close attention to suspicious activity. So due to that she must get to work there was not any more of a second that could afford to be wasted... " Buuuuuuuuut, maybe a little mindless galavant around woulden't hurt." Walnut excitedly made up her mind beforehand.  
"It's not often when I can just wonder around such a mansion all carefree." She commented to herself.  
Besides, getting yourself off of the idea from a highly stressful task is always good for the brain and to prepare her for the night that was to come. She trotted around the main ballroom, nosily eyeing every available knook and cranny she could spot. She could still barely fathom the idea that she was standing in such a glorious hall, the corridors were decorated with fancy gold wallpaper while the floors were dressed in a deep red-velvet carpet. There were concrete pedestals that seemed frivolous and the walls were neatly riddled with various paintings and portraits of refined sirs and mistresses. Walnut proceeded to carefully scan the area, she recognized familiar cookies, all mostly from faintly distant memories, mostly alaiases than anything else. She spotted sparkling in his usual position, behind the bar counter, serving beverages and doing so in his expected smile and cheery attitude. He wore robes that dragged close behind him and a matching masquerade mask, both of which were a pure white and gold margarita mixture. She spotted the also usual vampire cookie, completely wasted at Sparkling's counter with alchemist menacingly peering over him, rockstar and mint choco bickering about what she could assume to be about what music to play and an excitable orange cookie dragging around a dazed lemon who was clearly over the whole "party thing" with lime emitting high levels of jealousy from a distance. She could spot all the tension on the whim.  
"Naturally" she bragged to herself.  
But other than that all the other guests were complete strangers to her, alot of new faces she hadn't seen before..

It wasn't long until she found herself growing antsy from the strong sense of unfamiliarity filling her insides.  
"No! Stop that!" Walnut sternly commanded to her subconscious. She didn't psyke herself up with her internal, self-motavating monologue for nothing...  
"Perhaps I am growing hungry." Walnut spoke cheerfully, she would generally skip meals for work anyways and she could definitely eat. The buffet was presented openly and to her surprise there was no one forming any sort of line, let alone anyone managing it. Perfect! There was food presented on glass palates, breaded so neatly with may potential options even though unfamiliar with simply said, all of these dishes she picked up what she could assume to be a sort of cheese or maybe possibly custard tart? She took a small bite and her mouth was filled with the overwhelming flavor of egg and spinach instead...  
It was... really good, but that wasn't the point she just needed to take her mind off of the unconventional circumstance she just so happened to find herself in...

Her ceaseless noisy munching was a fruitless stalling attempt and she knew far well.  
"What am I to do?" walnut questioned  
She hadn't really even considered activities to do at a social event, she wanted to start small talk with anyone without hesitation, she saw cookies do it all the time, they've done it so naturally all the time, but a strong indescribable urge prevented even the mere thought of her doing so. Heck, she could barely remember a memory where she, herself initiated casual chit-chat let alone being invited to an sort of social event. Her anxiety and stress was expressed through gobbling everything that was edible, stacked on her plate. The idea of apprehending roquefort was completely forgotten at this point.

Walnut herself realised her initial lack of friends she never realised her overwhelming loneliness, she really only interloped with peppermint and grapefruit doing no more than exchanging intriguing stories of oversea voyages and mysteries with peppermint and admiring grapefruit's dangerous yet graceful display of relays on her rollerblades and yet, where were her parents when all this was happening? She always closed herself off from the world, huddled in her office, in the forest, alone, not giving others any sort of good reason to talk to her or to be open to any sort of relationship with another, she could feel tears begin to swell up behind her eye glands to which she responded by gluttonously inhaling everything on her plate to prevent the flow of tears. Her mind desperately savaging for a solution, an answer but was completely blank. This was... an unusual feeling, she wasn't used to being without a definitive answer but that was why it was unusual, it was frustrating, she was lonely, angry and... and... she didn't know she just knew that there is no one to blame but herself but admitting that? She just couldn't do that.  
"What might be that matter miss? A brilliant gem such as yourself shouldn't be standing alone, beautiful gemstones are most fit for admiration after all." A stranger said with a gentle smile. The man wore a dark blue ruffle shirt with sleeves representing feathers along with the expected mask and a tied back ponytail. He felt oddly familiar, but the feeling was put off  
Walnut swiveled around in surprise as she definitely didn't know this man but her heart certainly hopped a few hurdles from that smile, a few seconds ago she was venting all her regrets while on the verge of tears and now some handsome man was talking to her, it was too fast of a transition.  
All she could manage to chirp up was useless, incomprehensible gibberish at the spur of the moment. The man honestly expected such a reaction, just... to a less extreme extent. It was as if she was actually terrified. Of all the numerous times of attempting to steal the hearts of others this was certainly a first, her practically shaking tiny body, her guilty stare and quivering lips made him feel responsible for making a small child cry. Like he was some sort of criminal...  
"Uh, I mean... you shouldn't sit by yourself, why don't I... erm would it be alright if I accompany you for the time being?" The man offered  
Walnut nodded  
"That would be very much appreciated, t-thank you." She responded bashfully.

Both of them sat quietly, it was awkward, someone had to break the silence...  
"So...what is I-it that you do for fun?" Walnut questioned after much careful contemplation beforehand.  
"Huh!?" The man said, caught off guard.  
"What a childish way to start of conversation, especially with someone you just met." The man chuckled.  
"N-no, wait that wasn..."  
"Its quite alright, just calm down first. Why not tell me what is it that's got you this troubled miss?" The man politely asked in a silky smooth tone.  
Walnut at first was hesitant to talk to a stranger but as time passed she told him her situation, new dilemmas that were recently popping up and her sudden surge of feelings and bursts of emotions that were completely new to her. She was embarrassed to say as much as she was saying but the man listened attentively. Walnut felt awfully comfortable revealing her troubles while his piercing gaze cut through to her attention like a knife to hot butter.

"Well first off, you're talking to me are you not? "We barely just met a couple hours ago. Correct?"  
Walnut nodded  
"Well then, that's certainly a start."  
"You seem like the type that thinks too much into things, maybe that's exactly what you're doing."  
Walnut was intrigued by the man's direction of words he was spot on, it was kinda scary. It was like how the main detective exclaimed the distinct details of the alleged crime to the apprehended perpetrator.  
"Well, from personal experience the most a person can say is no, right? I understand how hard it must be to actually ask people but you can't further the story of your life without furthering the chapters in the story. There will always be challenges in your life, it's how you persevere through them that matters. The only one who should control your story is you and frankly those are the factors that make a story fulfilling, you can't foresee the events that are to come into your life so why spend so much effort trying to avoid them. It'll certainly make the story that much more interesting, heh. I've barely known you since a few hours ago but I can certainly say for a fact that you are an extremely intelligent little miss and that it took a great deal of bravery to come down to this part alone, despite everything that you mentioned." The man confessed.  
Walnut had to take a moment to soak in everything, almost everything mentioned was true, up until the problems started popping up out of nowhere, she thought for a fact that she had her life in control and was naive to expect no problems to appear, but when it started changing she could do nothing but struggle to desperately attempt to adapt to it.  
"Th-thank you, I-I um really appreciate you taking the time to listen to me. I feel alot better now." Walnut said, embarrassed  
"No worries" the man said relieved  
"I'm just glad to be of some use to you..."

They sat in more silence, it was alot to take in for both of them. They just sat and watched cookies dance to the gentle waltz, coming and going. Walnut watched as the cookies gracefully danced with unfamiliar others and no one felt out of place or seemed embarrassed, as if it were natural, and it was because of that, that little walnut felt oh so bold that night...

Walnut tugged on the man's sleeve.  
"I-im sorry, but can I ask one more thing of you by any chance?" walnut questioned  
"Of course." Replied the man suspiciously with a raised eyebrow.  
"C-can... ca, woulditbeokifyoudancedwithmeonthisfineevening? "..." "Please...?" "..."  
The man wasn't expecting her to take the lead so quickly, even though her invitation was far from smooth.  
"Well of course, I honestly was hoping that you would have such a request for me. How bold of you miss." He said before gently planting a kiss on her gloved hand.  
"Well, better hurry up everyone has already appeared to... huh?!"  
Walnut was frozen, her innocent mind couldn't process what has happened or why it happened.  
"Oh?! I wonder what you're thinking about? It couldn't possibly be about that little kiss I placed on your hand. You naughty gi..."  
"Wait, no I was just kidding about the dance thing, it was a joke. Haha, how silly of m... HEY!!!"  
The man firmly grasped her hand and guided her towards the crowd.  
"Noooooo! Wait a second, think about what you're doing!"  
"I am and I must say that it's a wonderful idea my dear." He replied smugly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 3rd anniversary CROB, may you keep on running for years to come...
> 
> Thanks for reading by the way, I didn't expect to get as many views as I did. It made me really happy, thanks :)
> 
> It's a bit cheesy I know, but theres no changing that really. I also will try to write it in less than a month, sorry about that I just got really lazy. - m-


	3. On that fateful night

"I-I'm so sorry!"

"Wait! Slow down!"

"Eeep, I stepped on someone's dress!"

Walnut cookie had recently proposed a ballroom dance to a stranger, this was one of the boldest acts she had ever recalled of in her lifetime. But still, she hadn't had the slightest clue of what she was doing, she never danced before, but at that moment it had completely slipped her mind. Her proposing the dance also made it more embarrassing, as well as being smack-dab in a crowd of people certainly didn't help.

"Follow my lead, this is merely a dance." The man hushed in a monotone voice.

Once again, he was right she was the one who proposed the idea, it would be the "adult-thing" to do. She got back into tempo.

"Well... it wasn't all bad." She thought to herself.

"I never in a millenium wouldn't expected myself of all people to dance with someone." 1... 2... 1... 2...  
"Someone who I had just met and still decided to help a stranger out."1.. 2.. 1.. 2..  
"It feels like I've known this person for much longer." 1. 2. 1. 2.  
"And despite all the trouble I cause him, he still agreed to dance with me." 1 2 1 2  
"As if... there's something a little mo..."

"Ow, my foot!"

Walnut stepped back in reflex.

"S-sorry, I keep doing this. I'm just not good at this."

"Worry not, it was quite obvious." The man slyly commented.

"H-hey!!!" Walnut said as she punched the man's shoulder.

The man laughed at Walnut's expense, at first she was irritated, but the sound of the man's laugh seemed nice as she could barely remember the last time she had a fun experience with a friend herself. She eventually gave in to the temptation and laughed along... It felt nice.

The remainder of the night proceeded as such, they danced, danced like no one was paying any mind, it was one of Walnut's fantasies come to life. She felt like a proper lady and couldn't wipe that little grin off her face.

"Keep your eyes on me. Kay."

"How can I take my eyes off someone so stunning?" 

"Ugh, c-cut that out already!"

"Hehe."

Cookies came and went, until they were of the last remaining.

"Ahhhh, That was so much fun!" Yawned walnut who was just as chipper as she was tired.

"Indeed, I've also noticed that you really loosened up after you last crushed my foot." Said the man in an attempt to rial her up again.

"Well I guess I just really had alot of fun!" She said beginning to get pink in the face.

"Haha, I'm really glad."

"It's because of you, you know."

"Huh!?"

"You're the reason that I've gained the confidence to do all the things I did tonight, without you I would've been left a mess."

The man couldn't think of anything sly or smooth to respond with, her true inner personality may have been childish but her gratitude was of the graciousness of a grown women. He knew he didn't need to say anything, that his actions have already spoken for him loudly enough. They both understood. At this time as of currently it was late, way past what Walnut's bedtime should've been, Walnut probably would've passed out on her desk a few hours ago.

"Well, it has become quite late." Exclaimed the man.

Walnut who was practically half asleep and kept nodding off probably would've agreed...

"And... I better take you home."

Walnut would've also probably agreed with that as well...

The remainder of the cookies were starting to leave after a long night, with cheesecake thanking them as the left along with knight and pistachio who had clearly just gotten their ears talked off, who were looking uneasy and angry, quite clearly fighting the urge to cause another brawl. Both Walnut and the man walked along the dirt trail into the woods, they talked casual chat to keep Walnut awake.

"I had such a fun time!"

"So did I."

"You know, I was really nervous when you pulled me to dance. How where you able to stay so calm?"

"Uh, I mean it comes naturally. You just come to get used to people who are judging you and trying to tear you down and you just need to refuse to pay them much mind."

"You, still were a bit nervous though?"

"Y-yeah." He responded reluctantly 

"Haha, I knew it!"

It was a calm atmospheric walk with only the gentle dance of the streetlights flare along with the faint flapping of insect wings. After a short while they eventually came across a dark hut in the middle of the forest, whose of which was undoubtably Walnut's home.

"Thanks for accompanying me home, you really took care of me tonight... I had a wonderful time." 

"Well you weren't the only one who had fun. It was an eye opening experience for me as well..." "Although I believe this is where we bid our goodbyes, I wish that we may meet again." The man said as he bid his farewell.

"Um, wait. I don't believe that I have gotten your name. Just in case we do meet again... do you mind telling me?"

He paused...

"Woulden't be much of a masquerade party if I just revealed my identity to you, where's the fun in that? You may not realize it but we will definitely meet again my dear." 

Walnut was hesitant with that response...

"y-yeah, Yeah! Ok, that's a promise then, I'll be looking forward to it."

The man smiled and gently waved as he turned on his way back. Walnut rested her head on her wooden porch railing and watched him walk until he was out of sight, she breathed a sigh... she felt anguish but along with that anguish she also felt extremely happy, again, she didn't know what she was feeling but one thing was for certain, it was certainly better than whatever she felt before. Walnut plopped her head back on her porch railing with her face forming a little pout, she had alot of thinking to do, but she was ok with that.

The man had an unusually wide smile on his face, he really had a wonderful time. That was when realization struck him...  
"I FORGOT MY MAIN OBJECTIVE, TO STEAL THE CHEESECAKE MANOR'S FAMOUS JEWELS!!!" The man quietly mouthed with great disdain.

"Uggh, how could I be so careless!? I was planning this for months, it was because I was having so much fun that I..." 

His face reverted back into a light smile.

"Well... there's always next time." Said roquefort cookie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who has been reading this cute lil fic for the past couple months, thank you and Merry Christmas. Writing and reading various works has been an amazing experience so far.  
(/。 ◕‿‿◕。)//

**Author's Note:**

> Really hoped you like with what I came up with so far.
> 
> Cashew all later :P
> 
> I.D. SQKFV1911  
If you wanna maybe add me...


End file.
